Norne
, Norn |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue IV in Chapter 1: [[Marth Embarks]] (Shadow Dragon) Chapter 6: The Nest of Vice (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Archer |mirage = |voiceby =Brittney Harvey |jap_voiceby =Yumi Hara }} Norne is a playable character exclusive to Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Profile She is a volunteer soldier who hails from a village near Altea Castle. When Marth and his soldiers reach Draug, who has prepared a vessel for them, Norne follows him and is introduced to Marth. As an archer who possesses great skill with her bow, Norne volunteers to join Marth´s army when he is escaping from Altea. After the war, she returns to her village and lives a peaceful, yet otherwise unremarkable life. She reappears in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, joining alongside Frey. Personality Norne has a somewhat cheery personality compared to others in Shadow Dragon, implied by her greeting with Marth and her death quote. It is said in the 20th Anniversary Book that Norne has mutual romantic affection for Draug. A base conversation reveals that Norne has no sense of direction; this statement is somewhat proven through being with someone in all of her first appearances (Draug in Shadow Dragon, Frey in New Mystery of the Emblem''s main story, and Caeda in the third downloadable episode). Her village is near Sera village, the village where Kris came from, so she used to see him/her when his/her grandfather asked to carry the wood to Norne's village. One time, she got lost in a forest and started crying, but Kris came and stayed with her until adults led them out, which cheered her up thoroughly, and she developed a friendship with him/her. She had been thinking about him/her ever since, as revealed in their third conversation. In-Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Clear the Prologue with 4 units or less surviving. This includes Marth, so another soldier besides the Decoy must be lost to recruit her. *This is not possible in the Hard Modes, as the Prologue is not included. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |25% |0% |40% |55% |30% |20% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Draug *Gordin Supported by *Draug *Gordin *Marth Overall As exclusive to being in only Normal Mode, Norne struggles to have a purpose, the problem is two fold: Bows in Normal Mode is rather unnecessary as you won't be in need of high accuracy chip damage from afar, and you can't apply that to any of the Hard Modes since she is locked to Normal Mode only. The next reason is that you need to have one person killed in the prologue, (excluding the person who must be sacrificed, which will likely be Gordin) which means you must either sacrifice one of the 3 cavaliers who are objectively better than her, or sacrifice Jagen which is just silly since Norne's EXP rate will be slower than those other three cavaliers since she cannot do enemy phase whatsoever. Overall, Norne is a sub par unit who struggles to give out any lasting impact to the team and in some cases; might even hurt the team since you need to kill one unit who is better than her. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Joins automatically from turn 3 in Chapter 6: Nest of Vice. Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |35% |0% |50% |65% |50% |30% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Gordin *Draug Supported by *Kris *Marth *Draug *Gordin Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass *'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;The Volunteer :''A volunteer who took up arms in the struggle that consumed her homeland, Altea. She aided Marth's escape when Altea fell. Appears in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Guard Bow+ Reposition }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Epilogue Shadow Dragon '''The Volunteer Her stint as a warrior over, Norne returned to her home in Altea and lived an unremarkable but happy life. New Mystery of the Emblem The Volunteer Norne returned to her village, to live a peaceful, ordinary life undisturbed by war. Quote Death Quote Unused Conversation ''Heroes'' :Norne/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Norne is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Norne is known to hail from a village near Altea Castle, and in Prologue IV, in the only village on the map, a villager gives Marth a Steel Bow that she says her granddaughter always used. When Norne appears alongside Draug, she is not far from this village. Along with the fact that the only other villages near Altea castle are Arran and Samson's, it is likely that Norne hails from this village and that the villager is her grandmother. Additionally, Norne has a D in bow mastery so she can immediately use the Steel Bow. In the Hard Modes, however, where Norne does not volunteer because there is no need as Marth has a healthy number of soldiers, the Steel Bow is in Gordin's inventory. *It is hinted in the Fire Emblem 20th Anniversary Encyclopedia that Norne and Draug have romantic feelings towards each other, even though it is never really expanded upon in-game, outside of Norne being introduced by Draug in Shadow Dragon. http://kirakiraunmei.livejournal.com/5749.html *She has an unused conversation found in Prologue VIII that she was going to take Ryan's place when he's injured and she was going to appear in Prologue VIII as her first appearance instead of Chapter 6.http://serenesforest.net/general/unused.htm#fe12 Etymology The Norns are a group of witches from Norse mythology. Gallery es:Norne Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters